


Everlasting Extraordinance

by Forneus



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forneus/pseuds/Forneus
Summary: Upon the defeat of Asgore, Sans finds himself in the midence of an internal struggle.





	Everlasting Extraordinance

**Author's Note:**

> hello my fans sorry to have kept you waiting

do skeletons even have dicks

**Author's Note:**

> i never played undertale


End file.
